gmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by GMA Network
GMA Network (Global Media Arts or simply GMA) is a major commercial television and radio network in the Philippines that is owned by GMA Network Inc. a publicly listed company. Headquartered on GMA Network Center, Diliman, Quezon City. The following is a list of all television programming that GMA Network is currently broadcasting since it began its television operations in 1961. For the previously aired defunct programs of GMA Network, see list of shows previously aired by GMA Network. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. All newscasts and public affairs programs are produced by GMA News and Public Affairs, while non-newscasts and public affairs shows are produced by GMA Entertainment TV except when noted. Newscast *''24 Oras'' (2004, simulcast on DZBB 594 AM) **''24 Oras Weekend'' (2010) *''GMA News Update'' / GMA News Update Breaking News (2016) *''Saksi'' (1995, delayed simulcast on DZBB 594 AM) *''Unang Hirit'' (1999) Public affairs *Adyenda (2005, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *''Alisto!'' (2013, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *Born to be Wild (2007, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *Diyos at Bayan (1998, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *Front Row (2014, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *''I-Witness'' (1999, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *''Imbestigador'' (2000, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (2004) *Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1975) *Pinoy M.D. (2010, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *''Reporter's Notebook'' (2004, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *''Tunay Na Buhay'' (2011, also broadcast on GMA News TV) *''Wish Ko Lang'' (2002) Drama Local Primetime *Alyas Robin Hood (2016) *''Encantadia'' (2016) *Ika-6 na Utos (2016) *Someone to Watch Over Me (2016) Daytime *Hahamakin ang Lahat (2016) *Oh, My Mama! (2016) *Sa Piling ni Nanay (2016) *Trops (2016, produced by TAPE Inc.) Weekends *Karelasyon (2015, produced by GMA News and Public Affairs) *Magpakailanman (2002–2008; 2012) *Maynila (1999) *Usapang Real Love (2016) Foreign *H2O: Just Add Water (2016, produced by Jonathan M. Shiff Productions and Network Ten) *Heart of Asia Presents (new season; 2016) *Codename: Yong-pal (2016) **Oh My Ghost (2016, produced by tvN) Variety *''Eat Bulaga!'' (1995, produced by TAPE Inc.) *''Sunday PinaSaya'' (2015, produced by APT Entertainment) *''Wowowin'' (2015, co-produced with WBR Entertainment Productions) Comedy Weekdays *''Bubble Gang'' (1995) Weekends *Dear Uge (2016) *Hay, Bahay! (2016, co-produced by M-Zet Productions) *Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento (2010–2012, 2012) *Tsuperhero (2016) Talk show *Sarap Diva (2012) Reality * #LIKE (2016, produced by GMA News and Public Affairs) *Superstar Duets (2016) Informative *AHA! (2010, produced by GMA News and Public Affairs) *iBilib (2012) Cooking *Del Monte Kitchenomics (2012) Religious *Jesus the Healer (1989–1999, 2006, also broadcast on GMA News TV and Light Network) *The 700 Club Asia (1995–2002, 2015) Animation Weekdays *Bleach: The Final Season (2016, produced by TV Tokyo and Studio Pierrot) *Detective Conan (2016, produced by TMS Entertainment) *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2016, produced by TV Tokyo) Weekends *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2016, produced by TMS Entertainment) *Magic Knight Rayearth (2016, produced by Yomiuri TV and Tokyo Movie Shinsha) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2016, produced by Bandai Namco Entertainment) *Tobot (2016, produced by Young Toys and Retrobot) *Wonderballs (2016, produced by JansonMedia) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016, produced by Hasbro) Film and special presentation *GMA Blockbusters (2013–2015, 2015) *Kapuso Movie Festival (2006) *Kapuso Sine Klasika (2015) *True Horror Stories (2016) *SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office (1997) Regional programming Newscasts *24 Oras Davao (2014; GMA Davao) *Balitang Amianan (2008–2014, 2016; GMA Dagupan and GMA Ilocos) *Balitang Bisdak (1999–2014, 2016; GMA Cebu) Short segments *People, Places & Events (GMA 10 Dagupan) Religious *Word of God (GMA 10 Dagupan) Annually aired programs *Kadayawan Festival (GMA 5 Davao) *Siete Palabras at the Cebu Metropolitan Cathedral (GMA 7 Cebu) *Siete Palabras at the San Pedro Cathedral (GMA 5 Davao) *Sinulog Festival (GMA 7 Cebu) Film blocks *Sabado Box Office Hits (GMA 7 Cebu and GMA 5 Davao) Future programming Drama Local *''Meant to Be'' (January 2017) *''Mulawin'' (February 2017) *''Pinulot Ka Lang sa Lupa'' (February 2017) Animated *Voltes V (re-run - 2017; produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) *Daimos (re-run - 2017; produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) *Dragon Collection (2017; produced by OLM) *Oreca Battle (2017; produced by OLM and Xebec) *Sonic X (re-run - 2017; produced by TMS Entertainment) *Virtua Fighter (re-run - 2017; produced by Tōkyō Movie Shinsha) See also *List of shows previously aired by GMA Network Category:GMA Network